1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices, systems and methods for dispensing, distributing or delivering a substance. More particularly, the invention relates to a device and method for dispensing a liquid (e.g., a cleaner, disinfectant, deodorizer, etc.). More particularly, the invention relates to dispensing a liquid in an enclosed area or defined perimeter, including in situations in which a human operator is present or not, and/or is not required or desired. In one embodiment, the invention is especially well suited for automatically cleaning shower/bathing enclosures of the type typically found in homes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The walls/doors of shower enclosures can become mildewed, coated with soap build up, hard water and/or mineral deposits, or become otherwise soiled, during typical use. Removing these deposits and stains has in the past required one to scrub the walls and doors by hand, particularly if significant amounts of time have passed between cleanings.
To assist in this task, cleaning chemicals have been sprayed, squirted, or otherwise applied on the surfaces to be cleaned. The walls are then scrubbed with a cloth, brush, or scrubbing pad, and then rinsed with water.
More recently some of these cleaners have been designed so that the amount of scrubbing can be reduced or even eliminated without compromising cleaning, particularly where the cleaners are sprayed on a daily basis. These cleaners are designed so as not to themselves leave spots or other visible stains, even if not rinsed off for hours or days after application.
“No scrub” cleaners are preferably applied after the shower has been used. This is accomplished by a consumer keeping a pump spray bottle of the cleanser in or near the shower enclosure, remembering to do the spraying (which may be problematic if the consumer has just woken up), and being willing (or able) to spend the time necessary to spray the enclosure.
An alternative no scrub approach is to provide an automated sprayer device for a shower. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,820,821, 7,021,494, 7,308,990, and 7,337,989 disclose automated cleansing sprayers that use an internal pump to spray cleaning fluid from a reservoir out from a rotating nozzle against enclosure walls. One presses an activation button, leaves the shower, and lets the device run through a spraying cycle. There is no need for scrubbing the enclosure walls, or rinsing off the cleaning liquid.
Notwithstanding this variety of automated sprayer devices, a need still exists for alternative automated sprayer devices that can be used to spray the walls of an enclosure with a liquid.